


When Forgiving is Being the Bigger Man

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [183]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tip of his tongue peeks out between his lips as he works, and it takes everything in me not to laugh out loud at the sight.  But one of the ironclad house rules is that no one disturbs the artist when he's caught up with his drawing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Forgiving is Being the Bigger Man

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 July 2016  
> Word Count: 643  
> Prompt: 41. things you said you loved about me  
> Summary: The tip of his tongue peeks out between his lips as he works, and it takes everything in me not to laugh out loud at the sight. But one of the ironclad house rules is that no one disturbs the artist when he's caught up with his drawing people.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately six and a half weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob Shay and Sr. Greta, but I felt the shift in focus was warranted here. There is definitely reason for Damien to refuse forgiveness and absolution to Sr. Greta, even if she's dead, but at the same time, he knows he's a role model to young Jacob, so giving a good example of being the bigger man is important, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Knocking on Jacob's door, I can see him sitting at his little table, paper and crayons spread out around him. The room is brightly decorated with some of his own drawings, as well as those he deems most special from the rest of us in the house. Simone has the most on display, but that's not a surprise, given how much Jacob adores her.

He's busy at work, dark blue crayon moving rapidly over the paper. The tip of his tongue peeks out between his lips as he works, and it takes everything in me not to laugh out loud at the sight. But one of the ironclad house rules is that no one disturbs the artist when he's caught up with his drawing people. And so I patiently wait in the doorway, trying to remember if I was ever so intent on my childhood creativity. Sometimes it's hard to remember those early years.

Jacob finally looks up, but doesn't meet my gaze. He glances to his left, head tilting to the side, clear indication that he's in deep discussion with one of his drawing people. A frown pulls his eyebrows closer together and his nose wrinkles up as he shakes his head. A moment later, the sour look is replaced by a bright smile, and he picks up his crayon again. He starts to sing softly, but I don't recognize the song. He stops a couple of times with a sheepish giggle and tilts his head as if listening before he picks up the song again.

Finally, he glances up to see me and waves. "Hi, Damien! Are you gonna come draw with me?"

"I'd love to, buddy," I say, coming into the room. "Looks like you were really intent on your latest masterpiece. May I see it?"

He glances to his left quickly, then nods and slides the picture over to me. On one side of the paper is a drawing that's obviously me, and I'm shirtless. An uneasy feeling begins to writhe in the pit of my stomach. On the other side is a woman in a dark blue skirt and a white shirt. Between them is a large dark rectangle. Looking closer, the details become a bit more apparent: small red spots in the pink skin of that bare chest; an oddly colored rise to the skirt on the right side of the woman.

"Damien?" Jacob asks before I can formulate any questions for him. "The lady says she's sorry."

"She does?" Setting the drawing down, I trace the figure of myself.

"She says she thought she was helping you, but she hurt you, and she feels bad about that."

"Is the lady still here? Or did she leave when you finished this drawing?"

He shakes his head. "She's still here. She keeps saying she's sorry."

"The lady hurt me a lot, but it's right to forgive her if she's sorry, isn't it?" When he nods, I smile slowly. "Then I forgive the lady. I'm still angry at her for what she did, but she ended up making me a better person, so I should thank her for that. And because of what she did, it means that I can help you be a better person, too."

Jacob smiles brightly. "She says thank you."

"Okay. So did she teach you the song you were singing?"

"Oh yes! She said it's a song she sang when she was my age."

"Nice," I reply, nodding. "How about you learn the song from her and then you teach it to me? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Jacob's head tilts to the side for a long moment, then he giggles. "She said she'd like that very much."

"All right, then that's what we'll do. And as long as she's nice, Sister Greta can stay to talk to you while you draw."


End file.
